Not the best sunday
by ahuvati
Summary: Red talks with Donald after punishing Ray.


**Not the best Sunday**

**Discleamer: I don't own the Blacklist even if I would love to…And this is for who gave me the idea! And Holly!**

Donald Ressler had finally decided to present his girlfriend, Melisa to his 'family'. They had been dating for a while now and he thought she was the right one. So he decided to take her to the family BBQ, she had been demanding to know where he went every weekend so he took her to show her exactly where he went, not before warning her that it was a mad house. When he parked the car he looked at his clock.

"Great late…Again! HHHGGGGGG!They must have started already." Said Donald hitting the clock

"Why wouldn't they wait for you it's just quarter past?" Asked a confused Melisa while they got out the car.

"Well Red Liz's father is very strict with time and everything…..Must be all the time spend in the army and around it…."Answered Donald as he knocked on the door. "Red! H-how are you? I thought you would have started already!" Said a surprised Donald putting an arm around Melisa.

"Very well Donald thank you. I hope you are doing the same and would you present me to this lovely Lady that comes with you…please enter." He said opening the door completely so they could enter. "I haven't started yet waiting a little for you and you brought company so all the better I waited." He said smiling and Donald knew he was in trouble because Red NEVER waited until he had something important to do and when he saw Dembe sitting on the stairs he was sure about it, but god that he couldn't remember what he did wrong…

"Uuuhhhmmm Don dear are you going to present me to these gentlemen or are we going to stay here the whole day?"

"Yes sorry." Melisa's question had snapped him out of his thoughts. "Melisa this is Red or that is what we call him and Red this is Melisa my girlfriend." With this Red took her hand and kissed it.

"A pleasure to meet you miss."

"Ahh thank you." Answered Melisa surprised by Red's actions.

" And the man over there is Dembe, Dembe Melisa." Dembe's only response was a small nod. "Don't worry about him he will talk once he is more conferrable around you." Assured Donald.

"Dad is Don here?" Asked a voice from inside and Donald thanked all gods Liz was there.

"No sweety just a dork on two feet." Answered Red smirking, Melisa put her hand on her mouth to cover her smile.

"Ahh there he is, Dad how many times do I have to explain the difference between Don and a dork to you?" This time Melisa was unable to hide and started laughing.

"You are early this time." Joked Liz while she hugged him. "And you brought company!" She said toward Melisa, who directly saw a change in demeanor in the three men. "You must be the woman in his life Ariana? No just joking I'm liz it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine, Melisa."

"Well Melisa let me please take you to the rest while these three talk," she said pointing at the men. "and don't be afraid of those two." She ended pointing at Dembe and her father. "They are almost harmless almost, and please don't use any bad words while you are here I have a small boy and you know how they absorb everything…." With this Melisa and Liz left toward the garden leaving the men alone, much to Donald's wish and prays, he also knew what he had done wrong. The smile on Red's face vanished and Dembe stood up.

"Hey guy's what's wrong?" Asked Donald walking backwards playing dump.

"I think you have very well realized what's wrong Donald, even with your intelligence." This was said with a sneer. While Dembe grabbed him from behind.

Closing his eyes he knew there was no way out and that it would be better to do it fast. "What did the squirt say?"

"Well that wasn't that difficult was it? But for your information it started with an F and ended with a K." Donald closed his eyes never say Damn no never. "Donald?"

"Ye…yes?"

"You know my politics about language around Ray don't you?" Asked Red coming closer.

"Yes sir I do." He hated himself he was calling Raymond Reddington senior SIR.

"Well you know I had to put him in time out due it….and you also know I'm a fair man and you to old to be put in time out. So I guess you don't know what my father did when I used such a language?" He asked Donald showing him a bar of soap Donald became very pale looking at it.

Red moved the bar in front of Donald enjoying it a Little longer before he throw it over his shoulder saying. "But of course the bar is a Little antic." At this Donald relaxed a little. "It's too big and more than washing your mouth with soap it ends hitting all your tooth. So I will spear you that." With this Red entered the bathroom and Donald knew he had celebrated too soon, when he came back he had a toothbrush and soap in gel with him. He smiled at Donald. "Don't worry it's new I brought it just for you and because I'm a man of traditions I brought natural soap if you have any preference please tell me later." He said grinning. "Now let's get over with this." _the bastard is enjoying this _where Donalds thoughts and he was right Red did enjoy it.

"Ree…" Was the last that was heard before Red stuck the tooth brush into Donalds mouth keeping it open with one hand and brushing his tooth with the other.

**A/N:Well hope you enjoyed it soon next chapter…..don't worry people I'm still alive.**


End file.
